


Find yourself

by Requiem32



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: Luke tries to get used to everything that has happened to himThe past is something you cannot escape from and reality is not always what it seemsSomeone besides him will learn this lesson(I hope you enjoy)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	Find yourself

The sound of footsteps was less and less loud.  
The lights that illuminated the corridor failed for a few seconds every few minutes, as if the strength wanted to hide that blond hair.  
As if the force wants to help in its own way.

Luke had a feeling that all he had to do now was be fast.  
It was as if the world around him screamed at him, if all he had done was not fast enough to get into this ship of the now former empire.

Everything told him this.

With a quick and silent step he moved through the corridors.  
His mission was to find .... He didn't even know what exactly he was looking for.  
All he knew was that he had to find in the threads what the last remnant of the empire was using to his advantage.

For a moment Luke thought the corridors he was walking down were all the same.  
They were white, with pieces of steel in sight and lights that needed to be changed.

His thinking had taken him too far with his mind.  
When he realized it was too late.

In front of him was a stoormtrupper, the figure was standing in front of him.  
No movement was perceptible from that black and white figure, as if there was nothing inside the armor.  
The man took the weapon in his hand and resumed his path as he had not seen it.

Luke was stuck in that position, almost crouching, still wondering what had just happened.

He shook his head slightly to recover from his thoughts quickly and resumed his quick rush to information.

After a few minutes he arrived at the system that saved all the information of the ship.  
Without thinking twice, he attached a small pad to the system.  
Luckily he had always been able to get away with these things, it didn't take him long to get all the information so he could check it out later with his sister.

It had been easy, too easy.

Now all that now stood in his way was .... The door to the room opened.

Ahead of him were three stoormtruppers with their weapons pointed at him.  
Luke refrains from saying a few dirty words.

"Hands up rebel, you're under arrest"

Luke slowly raised his hands up as two of the stoormtruppers approached him.  
One of the two quickly grabbed Lukef's pad to throw him to the ground and fire a shot at him.

If only he had been with only one enemy or not having them so close he would have had time to hit both, it would have been too dangerous in that situation.

While the other stoormtrupper was aiming the weapon at him, the first communicated with the commander of the spacecraft.  
"There is an intruder sir, what should we do?"

It took a few minutes before an answer.

"Very well sir, we will eliminate the problem"

Both enemies were now aiming their weapons at Luke, he knew he would not get out without damage.  
Then the quick sound of two blaster shots.

The first thing Luker realized were the two dead stoormtruppers on the ground.  
In front of him there was the third stoormtrupper holding the weapon still smoking for the two shots fired a few seconds before

"Come, they will soon realize that they are dead"  
The voice was .... Female?  
He had never known that one of them could be a girl, even if .... Then the idea came

That person was not from the empire.  
He was sure it was the same stoormtrupper who had pretended not to see him before.  
Maybe he was a rebel like him, he should have found out as soon as he got out of there.

He quickly approached her.  
"Some idea?"

The woman nodded quickly.  
"Now we will go quickly to the rescue boats and get out of here"  
The woman, without giving Luke a minute to answer, walked quickly, they had no time to waste.

"And after that? Who are you really?"

"Nobody You Should Know Jedi"

Luker was very surprised to learn that she was aware of her connection with the force.  
"Are you also connected to the force?"

The only thing he got was a sound of disapproval.

They had to hide a couple of times in order not to be discovered but within minutes they arrived at the spacecraft

"There is a planet called Yincorr, we can meet tomorrow, we have a lot to talk about"

The girl was silent for a few seconds and then nodded  
"We will see you tomorrow, in the small capital. There is a place not very far from the headquarters of the place, we will see you there in the middle of the day"

Without adding anything else, he climbed into the ship.  
He too did the same, the less he stayed there the better.

The mission had been a failure, he would have to explain a lot to his sister

//////////////////////

It was supposed to be a peaceful meeting, none of this was to happen.  
As always, plans never went as planned.

Arrived on planet Luke the following day.  
Calm was not local, anxiety and suspicion were the feelings that reigned there.

All he had to do was stay calm and not make himself suspicious, very easy, right?  
Apparently this was not the case.

In his sitting wait Luke had seen an alien with slaves, this was not to his liking.  
He thought about it for a few minutes before following the being.  
He had moved his leg quickly, he had thought he was going to miss his opportunity to find out something important, all thoughts were against his crazy idea.  
But he did

Apparently the alien with an escort droid had a ship in the middle of the desert.  
Not that he minded, he loved the sand.

As soon as they were far enough from the city he yelled at the alien.  
"You should let them go"

The sandblaster looked at him, Luke thought badly but couldn't be sure with his face covered.  
Immediately the alien sent the droid at him hitting the slaves to make them move

Quickly Luke grabbed his lightsaber to deflect the blaster's blows, it wouldn't be a difficult fight.  
When the wind picked up quickly.  
The sand moved against his eyes, it had to be fast.

He struck a well-assigned blow, but the slaver was still there.

Before long the sand was completely blocking his view.  
A very bad thing

A blow from the stick took him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.  
Damn sandpods and their advantage in these environments.

Quickly the creature threw its lightsaber with a blow and lightly wounded his hand.  
If only there weren't so much sand blocking his view, he would have already won.

Then something surprised him.  
Two presences, both sensitive to force.

"It wasn't that hard to wait for me in the club"  
Said the first voice, a female voice known to him the girl on the imperial ship.

Before long another voice joined the first.  
".... Obi-Wan left you my lightsaber, typical of him being sentimental even if he always denies it"

His lightsaber? What was he talking about?  
He didn't have time to think of an answer when he heard the sound of a lightsaber light up.  
A few minutes coupled with some moaning noise was all you heard. '

"I don't think it's the right place to talk"  
An arm pulled him up, the arm was surely belonged to the male voice.

The three with the slaves went to a building in the middle of nowhere.  
Who built this?  
It didn't matter at the time, they were safe from the storm.

"Luckily one of us bought these Anakin glasses"

Anakin?  
He slowly rubbed his eyes to get the sand out of that annoying spot.  
What he saw in front of him was a girl with long red hair, blue scales filled his face in part and .... Golden eyes, a sith

And then next to her .... Medium long brown hair, light blue eyes .... Just as Ben described it.

".... Father?"

Anakin turned to him with a smile on his face and a pair of glasses in his hand.

How could his father be alive? Why was he with a sith?


End file.
